


Свет во тьме

by Riakon



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, ты справишься», — самоуговоры, когда не остаётся больше ничего, не помогают, но так Анна хотя бы не чувствует себя настолько тотально беспомощной перед врагами, что осторожно двигают ладонями по телу.
Relationships: Aleera (Van Helsing)/Marishka (Van Helsing)/Anna Valerious
Kudos: 7





	Свет во тьме

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Тьма сгущается, спелёнывает, прижимает к себе терпким, пахнущим слежавшимися травами ароматом, не позволяя вырваться за свои границы. Анна думала когда-то, что смерть — это покой, её душа отлетит в Рай и будет вечно блаженствовать в садах и кущах, и она снова станет счастливой со своей семьёй после смерти.

Лишь в одном она не ошиблась — в блаженстве. Мир вокруг сжимает её чернильной мягкостью и бархатистостью, но света нет, да и вряд ли однажды он появится, ведь по всей вероятности, она застряла в Аду, а отсюда уже нет спасения.

— Дыши глубже, дорогая, — звенящие интонации сладкого голоса, что выдыхает прямо на ухо, разрывая безмолствующую тишину пробегает по телу мелкими молниями, от которых волоски на коже встают дыбом, а губы сжимаются, не выпуская ни единого вдоха, что можно истолковать как подтверждение собственного удовольствия.

Ладонь движется по бедру медленно, неторопливо, и это единственное, что есть в окружающем мире, и единственное, что можно ощутить кроме тьмы, которая спелёнывает душу, стараясь забраться в неё глубже, сдавить и перемолоть волю той, кому удалось оставить ни с чем самого страшного из творений Дьявола — Владислава Дракулу собственной персоной.

— Если у тебя не выйдет — мы заставим, — куда более глубокий и чувственный голос заливается в другое ухо, и Анна готова поклясться, что ощущает как мелкие рыжие кудри мажут по неё коже, рассыпаются по животу за мгновение до того, как его касается горячий рот, а короткие, но острые клыки обжигают, оставляя полыхающие следы.

Единственный источник света в этой беспросветной тьме — её кровь. Она сияет мягко, будто подсвеченный изнутри драгоценный камень, но всего долю секунды, прежде, чем влажный язык не соберёт рубиновые капли с поверхности живота. Вампирша, впрочем, не торопится — это отнюдь не в привычках Алииры, явно предпочитающей растягивать любое наслаждение, смаковать его, так, как она поступает с кровью — та игриво расцвечивает губы и язык прежде, чем исчезнуть окончательно перед глазами Анны.

— Хватит, — требование получается тихим, неубедительным, и Анна обмякает, позволяя окутывающему её мраку сжаться теснее прежде, чем отпустить. Словно кролик в силках — нужно копить силы, расслабившись, а не пытаться вырваться тщетно теряя энергию, которой может и не хватить на то, чтобы огреть задними лапами незадачливого охотника и сбежать.

«Ешьте, пейте, но я всё равно придумаю как отсюда выбраться», — эта мысль согревает, поддерживает, пока ладони скользят по голой коже.

Прежняя уверенность в том, что Небеса или Ад оснащены хоть каким-то понятием приличий испарилось так же, как и плотный корсет и узкие, ужасно неудобные сапоги, в которых она смотрелась представительней и опаснее, чтобы только спасти брата. О том, что бы сказал Велкан, если бы её сейчас увидел Анна старается не думать, пусть его образ и всплывает под веками, но слишком мимолётно, чтобы хотя бы попытаться удержать его.

— Вам не сломить мою благодетель, — в этих словах уже больше твёрдой уверенности, но она шатается, будто воскресший мертвец от каждого порыва ветра, едва пересекается с радостным звучанием смеха вампирш. 

— О, дорогая, — губы Марришки касаются её уха, и, Анна готова поклясться, что образ белокурой очаровательной девушки, влюблённой в своего графа она дорисовывает в воображении верно, как и широкую, полную довольства улыбку, — нам и не нужно. Разве ты не понимаешь?

Острые края ногтей царапают голову, и чужой рот медленно появляется из мрака, пока светящаяся от крови подушечка окрашивает его, словно помадой, позволяя увидеть каждое следующее слово:

— Мы просто хотим тебя.

— И не имеет значения, как долго ты будешь сопротивляться, — согласие Алиры вынуждает вздрогнуть, перевести взгляд вниз, зашипеть от того, как внутренняя сторона бедра отзывается слабой болью на мелкие царапины. Капли крови украшают чужую щёку, сползают по губам, подсвечивая их и зубы так, что кажется, будто два говорящих рта это всё, что есть вокруг, — рано или поздно, ты поймёшь.

В противовес, ладонь соскальзывает вниз, до самого колена, вынуждая его мелко трястись, а пальцы утопают в нежном мраке, едва Анна старается оттолкнуть от себя вампирш. Их было трое — это она ещё помнит, но самая первая из невест всё пытается дозваться господина, тогда как эти две бестии не позволяют выбраться из устроенного ими Ада.

«Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, ты справишься», — самоуговоры, когда не остаётся больше ничего, не помогают, но так Анна хотя бы не чувствует себя настолько тотально беспомощной перед врагами, что осторожно двигают ладонями по телу.

Мягкие подушечки на удивление аккуратно сжимают сосок, заставляя выдохнуть от приятного ощущения, а ноги, напротив, сомкнуться. Проворство вампирш мешает защититься как следует, и между бёдер оказывается чужое тело, а ноги заботливо перекладывают на плечи, неторопливо двигаясь губами по внутренней стороне, то и дело задевая острыми клычками.

«Сдави, сдави и ухвати за горло. Сожми так крепко, чтобы они не смогли сопротивляться, и выберись. Спаси себя», — слова толкаются в сознании, напоминают о том, что сейчас лучший момент для нападения, тот самый, что не позволит чёртовым невестам Дракулы развлекаться как им захочется.

«Мы скучали по тебе, Анна», — голос Марришки мёдом втекает в воспоминания, расцвечивая память о том, как они были ещё живы.

«Когда ты присоединишься к нам?» — нежный баритон Алииры трогает за живое, выворачивает душу тем, как её бывшие лучшие подруги ждали и надеялись разделить доставшуюся им вечность с ней. Уговаривали её так, как могут только безумные вампирши, в которых не осталось ничего человеческого, кроме памяти.

— Дыши, дорогуша, — кошачье мурлыканье Алииры звучит словно та сзади, но это лишь фантом, обман, иллюзия — на чужой территории те вольны делать что хотят и как им вздумается с теми, кто попадёт в их руки, и надежды на спасение нет.

«Сдави», — напоминает голос, и Анна уже сосредотачивается, чтобы сомкнуть ноги посильнее, перекрыть кислород, который необходим даже мёртвым, пускай и не настолько, как бы хотелось, но не успевает.

Горячий рот касается её ровно там, где ей и было страшно — внутри разливается опаляющий жар, ноги сходятся сами по себе, сжимая крепче, но не в попытке доставить боль, а выражая удовольствие.

Никогда прежде, она не позволяла кому бы то ни было трогать нижние губы, не разрешала медленно касаться, вести вверх, вынуждая всё тело зайтись мелкой дрожью, и не испытывала безумного, искреннего восторга при этом. Себя нужно остановить, нельзя концентрироваться на том, как горячий язык аккуратно двигается по плоти, а чёртова рыжая бестия, стараясь не оцарапать клыками, будет действовать до безумия медленно.

— Не бойся себя, — сладкое замечание Марришки подбадривает, вынуждая отвлечься всего на секунду.

Зря, судя по тому, как опаляюще-жгучий рот накрывает другой сосок, а ладони дразнят мягко подмышечные впадины, ласкают нежно рёбра и царапают самым краем острых и опасных ногтей.

Тьма сгущается, дышать становится почти невыносимо. Бархатистость мрака сдавливает, и это совсем не помогает отвлечься от того немногого, что она чувствует кроме. Напротив — всё внимание достаётся двум бывшим подругам и тому, что Анна позволяет с собой сделать, наслаждаясь этим настолько неистово, что хватается уже за саму черноту, пытаясь выбраться из пылающей ловушки разума.

Её кровь стекает тонкой струйкой от груди к животу, когда слишком увлёкшаяся Марришка захватывает краем зубов кожу, и светящаяся жидкость позволяет увидеть то, как медленно язык повторяет этот путь прежде, чем утонуть в пупке, где кровь собирается.

Ладони зарываются в пряди, сколько бы Анна ни пыталась их разжать, а упрямый отказ от наслаждения царапает рассудок тем, что так нельзя. Она сильная — все женщины рода Валериус были такими, и разве Анне их срамить? Пожалуй, будь вокруг не так темно и беспросветно, можно было бы представить себе висящие на стенах портреты предков, которых она срамит собственным наслаждением, но чернильный мрак не позволяет ей этого.

Есть лишь алая кровь и тьма, а всё остальное не имеет никакого значения.

Удовольствие нарастает, бьётся о края рассудка, словно волна цунами, поднятая мощным толчком земли, окутывает чернотой сильнее стискивая между двух жадных до ласк тел, принимающих её к себе теснее, жарче, до момента, пока белый спасительный свет не взрывает мир под веками, вырываясь наружу счастливым криком.

По закрытым глазам расползается белизна, перетекающая в алое марево, а оттуда — в черноту, но стоит прикрыть веки, вдохнуть поглубже, ощущая себя словно прирученный лаской котёнок, как почти полностью исчезнувшее зрение возвращается, позволяя увидеть бархатистую кожу, русые и рыжие кудряшки и два перемазанных кровью рта с оскаленными вампирскими клыками, улыбающихся так, как и в детстве, когда задуманная шалость удалась.

— Мы же говорили — не сопротивляйся, дорогая, — мурлычет Марришка, оставляя мягкий поцелуй на покатом плече.

— Так будет гораздо лучше, — соглашается с ней Алиира, устраивая голову на мерно вздрагивающем животе, пока Анна тщетно силится выпутать пальцы из рыжих кудрей.

Пожалуй, с этим поспорить нельзя, но Анна ещё не раз попытается. И, пожалуй, невозможность видеть что-то не самое страшное, что с ней случалось в жизни, и ей нужно отдохнуть, набраться сил, восстановиться.

— Я вымотаю вас и убью, — клянётся она под дружных переливчатый смех, — слово потомка Валериуса.

— Ты можешь пытаться, дорогая, — соглашается Алиира, — и, быть может, однажды, тебе даже это получится.

— Обещаю поддаваться, — добавляет довольно Марришка, прижимая её к себе ближе.

Анна попытается, обязательно. Просто позже, а сейчас, она закроет глаза и позволит спелёнывающей непроглядной тьме унести сознание в сон, прежде, чем они приступят снова.


End file.
